The invention concerns a sealing arrangement for statically sealing a housing gap between two components, in particular, in response to pulsating high pressure of more than 1000 bars. This seal is suitable for applications where it is pressure-loaded by fluid system pressure such as in high pressure cleaners, injection systems, Common Rail injectors, and water jet cutters.
High-pressure diesel injection systems (Common Rail injectors) require static seals at different sealing points which must withstand high fuel system pressures (currently 1300 to 1600 bars with a tendency towards 2000 bars).
The seals of highly-filled PTFE, which have been used up to now, reach their limits at approximately 1600 bars, since extrusion occurs at higher pressures. Sealing rings of plastic materials with higher extrusion resistance than filled PTFE require high production accuracy for the sealing rings and/or the surrounding components and/or high surface quality all of which are disadvantageous with respect to costs and processing safety.
It is the object of the invention to produce a more effective high-pressure seal of simple construction for Common Rail injectors or similar systems.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention through a sealing arrangement in accordance with the independent claim. The hard component is supported on the housing gap, closes it and prevents extrusion of a sealing component into that housing gap. The softer component is strongly deformed under existing system pressure and seals the housing gap. The cooperation between these two components produces high processing safety.
In one embodiment, the first sealing component is tensioned between an edge and a projecting step of the softer component. The hard sealing component is thereby held on the second sealing component and installation and assembly are facilitated. As an alternative to this snap connection, the components can be chemically bonded e.g. glued.
In another embodiment, the edge is curved. The curved edge can be pressed with increased force on the surface of the component to be sealed and deformed to thereby produce secure sealing.
The first (hard) sealing component is preferably L-shaped or formed from two legs subtending an angle to produce an effective support ring of simple construction. To facilitate assembly and increase the processing safety, it is appropriate to securely connect the two sealing components.
The first sealing component can be produced from plastic material or metal and the second sealing component can be produced from an elastomeric material.